Floviosmus
Floviosmus is a Fanged Beast first introduced in Monster Hunter Frontier: New World. It is an otter-like monster found living only in the Marshland and appearing as an Urgent Quest for Low Rank hunters before going High Rank. Physiology Floviosmus has brown fur mixed with silver markings on its paws, tail, and on its chest. It has red whiskers with a pink nose and black-yellow eyes. Its teeth are yellow in color and pieces of fish are inside its mouth, turning it a reddish-pink with a multitude of other colors. On its paws, it has fin-webbing in between its toes and cutting claws. When enraged, the whiskers will turn silver. Habitat Floviosmus have only been spotted living in the waterways of the Poisonous Marshlands. Attacks and Moves Underwater(Monsoon Season) Floviosmus uses a few of the Leviathan basic attacks along with its own attacks. Clam Cracking: When hunters first encounter it in a quest, it will be in the water on its back trying to crack a huge clam open. If a hunter attacks it while it tries to open the clam, it will spin on its feet and roar into the water, stunning hunters without Earplugs. It will than proceed to throwing the clam at a random hunter, causing the clam to break on impact. When the clam breaks, it will drop a shiny. Rock Slam: While underwater, it will dig into the river bed and, pick up a huge rock with its mouth and paws. When it grabs the rock, it will swim quickly and jump out of the water slam down on a random hunter like Gobul. When it lands, its open to attacks. Wolf's Threat Cry: Similar to Qurupeco, it to can call other monsters but unlike Qurupeco, its calls are different. When it calls for a monster, it will actually make a roar that challenges the other monster to fight for territory. When it makes this call, it will won't just spawn a random monster, it'll also instantly put this monster in Rage Mode. Mud Burrowing: It will dig into the river bed and leave the area. When it leaves it will also throw, multiple pieces of mud while burrowing into the ground, causing Muddy. Muddy Slide: Floviosmus pretends to leave the area before quickly swimming out of the mud. Once out of the mud, it will spin a circle like Abyssal Lagiacrus though it will also be smacking things with its tail. While spinning, it will send knock chunks of mud off its fur. Rotten Breath: It will look around itself before spitting out a powerful foul smell at hunters randomly around the area. It actually spits rotten fish at hunters, causing Rotten Fish. Whisker Senses: If hunters try to Flash Bomb it or use a Smoke Bomb against it, it will than just use its whiskers to see the area in its own prospective. Clam Chowder: Spits a cloud of clam parts at hunters before smacking them with its tail. If hunters are hit by the breath it will cause Rotten Fish. No Touching the Tail: This attack is a counter move. If a hunter hits its tail while its not doing an attack, it will instantly roar before smacking hunters with its tail. Paralysis Resistance: Just like Rukodiora, it is still able to move while paralyzed but its also able to occasionally bite and swing its tail while paralyzed. Paw Slam: Slams paws while moving forward underwater. Land(Dry Season) Floviosmus will use attacks from Pokaradon while on land but will also use some of its own unique attacks. Muddy Splash: Floviosmus will slowly in a mud puddle before violently jumping into the puddle and rolling around it like Barroth. As it rolls around the mud, it will swing pieces of mud at hunters before rolling out of the puddle and shaking itself dry. This attack can cause Muddy but as it shakes its fur dry, it can cause Waterblight. More Attacks To Come! Armor Blademaster Set *Fire -10 *Water +15 *Ice +5 *Thunder 0 *Dragon 0 Skills: Olympic Swimmer, Incitement, Focus, and Critical Eye -2. Gunner Set *Fire -5 *Water +20 *Ice +10 *Thunder +5 *Dragon +5 Skills: Olympic Swimmer, Incitement, Focus, and Critical Eye -2. Notes *Floviosmus is heavily based on the Giant River Otter. *It shares a special skill with Meraginasu known as Incitement. **This skill will cause the monster to only attack the hunter once the hunter attacks the monster. This skill also causes hunters to take more damage from the monsters but also causes hunters to have a higher chance of getting critical hits on monsters, even if the weapons affinity is negative. *During the Monsoon Season, it will fight 100% of the time in the water but during the Dry Season, it will fight 100% of the time on land. *Floviosmus is said to be a close relative of Pokaradon. *While low on stamina, it won't be able to do most of its attacks without falling on its side. **To restore its stamina, it will eat Catfish, Bull Sharq, or a Ludroth. *It has a new status known as Rotten Fish. **This status is like a water version of Soiled and attracts any fish eaters to the area. Once in the area, they will attack any hunter with this status on them. **To get rid of the status, hunters need a Fishy Deodorant. *Floviomus can summon the Crimson Qurupeco, Royal Ludroth, Purple Ludroth, Plesioth, Green Plesioth, Lagiacrus, Ivory Lagiacrus, Gobul, Daimyo Hermitaur, Plum Daimyo Hermitaur, Great Wroggi, Deviljho, Rathian, Pink Rathian, Nargacuga, Green Nargacuga, Congalala, Emerald Congalala, Duramboros, Great Wroggi, Iodrome, and Najarala. **This monster mostly calls for aquatic monsters during the Monsoon Season but mostly calls for land monsters during the Dry Season. Category:Monster Creation Category:Pelagus Category:BannedLagiacrus